The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to multiposition connector assemblies having internal retention features.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag warning systems, and multimedia devices. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through jack and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,445 and 6,824,403, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Other types of electrical connectors have wire terminal contacts used to terminate a wire. For example, a wire contact may have a crimp end for terminating to the wire and a male or female mating end. Some contacts may be developed from metal plating which is stamped and then folded or formed into the appropriate shape. These contacts have a generally box shaped mating end for mating to a contact having a pin or blade type mating end. The contact box mating end has external size and shape requirements to fit into a cavity of a connector and an internal design for providing the mechanical and electrical connection means for receiving and holding the pin or blade contact of the mating contact. In current contacts having generally boxed shaped mating ends, a contact or compliant beam may be the means to receive and hold the pin contact.
Certain automotive applications may require that multiple cables and/or wires be coupled through a single connector assembly. For example, multiple position connector assemblies may be used to electrically couple two coaxial jack connectors with two coaxial plug connectors. Likewise, one connector assembly may be used to electrically couple one coaxial connector and one wire terminal connector.
Typically, electrical connector assemblies have retention means in a housing in order to secure the electrical connectors therein. One such retainer is a plastic movable member which is configured to move in place over the connector to lock the connector in place. Some of such movable members are moved transversely to the axial direction, while others are designed as hinged flaps which are rotated into place. Examples of such electrical connector assemblies include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,347,745, 7,223,131 and 7,347,742.
However, these retainers may be placed over the connector housing, which may increase the space required for the connectors. Additionally, these retainers may be difficult to remove from the housing. Additionally, the electrical connectors must be aligned within the housing for proper insertion of the retention means. What is needed is a multi-position electrical connector assembly having an internal retention feature and that is easy to assemble.